Reproches
by jalea sabor miel
Summary: reproches


-Hola no te esperaba tan temprano.

-Loki ,el rey de asgard sale a la hora que el quiere aunque tenga mucho que hacer.

-Thor tu sabes que la vida de aquellos no me interesa y por mi te quedaras con migo todo el dia lo unico que tienes que Hacer es dejar que me liberen.

-No, que estes en esta celda me gusta mucho más.

-Hermano mio tu sabes que si me dejas salir podremos jugar a algo mas intenso ya que tu me puedes llevar a la tierra y asi jugamos con tu "amiguita".

-!NO HABLES DE ELLA

-Perdon se me olvidaba que ella es tu fachada de hetero -Como siempre thor no entendio el grado de sarcasmo en mi vos -tambien te amo pero no me digas mas hermanito.

-Ja,ha,ja.

-Tonto no te rias mas de mi es que no lo soporto ,eres la esepcion a la regla ,eres el que de verdad me confunde y no me gusta que me mires con esa cara de cachorrito ,porfavor

-Y tu heres mi pequeño de hielo

-No me podras seducir con eso si eso crees

- No lo creo lo se

-No ...-antes de teminar lo que decia me dio un beso ,es el mejor beso que un hombre me ha dado y que lo que en realidad me da a saber que quiere sexo

-¿Loki?.

-Que

-Yo soy tu rey y tienes que seguir mis ordenes y te ordenó que hoy sea la noche, la ultima que te pida que seas mio

-No creo que eso sea posible ya que a mi no me mandas

-Te recuerdo que estas en mis territorio

-Te recurdo ,que yo no quiero estar aqui en "tus territorios" estoy aqui porque tu decidiste que me pusiesen aqui en esta celda

-Lo hice por que te amo y no quiero que pase lo que ocurrio hace 2 años, cuando te perdi en el puente y terminaste con los chitoris

-A la cosa es que no me quieres perder, bueno la cosa es que me tienes que dar mas atencion.

-Aver estas seloso de la humana.

-Claro la ultima ves que los vi se dieron un beso.

-Perdon yo intente que se conformara con el de la mano y ella me tomo y me lo dio.

-Que dificil para el dios del rayo inponerse y apartar a una humana de ti y solo pensar que ella te esta buscando me calienta la sangre.

-Eso es imposible los humanos no pueden hacer un puente arcoiris no tienen el poder , no se me ponga celoso mi helado hombresito, pero yo no te reclamo por colsen ya que el si tiene un buen corazon

-Perdon hermano pero el no lo bese.

-Ha no y como estoy seguro de eso yo, como se que no te acostaste con el y el no te haya enamorado y yo solo sea una mas de tus artimañas para salir de aqui.

-Ha ya no confias en mi si no que en tus pensamientos traicioneros.

En ese momento me besa cada parte que me hace estremecer ,pero aquella noche no sera de sexo si no que de amor y muy intenso.

-Te amo mucho loki y porneso no me gustaria dejarte libre nunca.

-Yo soy solo tullo lo pasado pisado no thor.

-Si pero te tienes que preparar para ser la primera dama.

-Sere todo lo que quieras para hacer feliz a mi rey.

En ese momento siento su dedo entrar en mi entrada algo que no centia tan haci de hace 5 meses cuando me fue a buscar a la tierra.

-Ha-a-a.

-Tranquilo.

-Como q-q-quieres que lo este.

-Bueno.

Cada momento en que introducia otro dedo en mi entrada me centia mas debil y mas desprotegido como hombre o lo que quedaba de uno dentro de mi.

-Estas bien o lo hago mas lento.

-P-porfabor.

-Perdon el entuciasmo de volberte a tener me nubla y me deja ciego.

-No te dije que pares , me gusta - de un momento deje de sentir sus dedos pero algo mas entro -ha-a-a.

-Mm.

-Th-th-thor t-t-te amo.

-Ja,haa.

Cada ves sento sus estocadas mas fuertes , al parecee la hice falta .Aunque me cuesta admitir que lo amo en esos momentos era en lo unico que pensaba -ha-a- me agradaba ser yo el que resiba su amor y no la humana y creo que el piensa lo mismo.

Me alejo de el y me pongo de rodillas y pongo su miembro dentro de mi boca pero no puedo dejar de mmirarlo como se retuerce por mi accion sonrojado el rubio me encata.

-E. loki te estas llevando toda la divercion.

.pe...

Me tomo y me tiro contra la dura cama de la celda y enpeso a masturbar mi miembro tan duro que no podia hilar ni una palabra mucho menos una frase.

-Asi me gusta ,redimido al rey solo un esclavo a mis deseos ,pricionero de mis pasiones lo siento pero haci lo es.

Lo mire con una cara de lo que o creia que era aceptacion pero no creo la alla entendido en la exitación de mi rostro o de mis expresiones .Se paro y me dio vuelta y entirra su miembro dentro de mi esperando mi hovia reacion de dolor. -Ha.a,a

-Perdon espere que no te doliera tanto.

-Baka.

-De donde aprendiste eso.

-Q,que te importa.

-¿Que significa?.

-Estupido.

-A bueno si eso es lo que soy.

Despues de esas palabras senti moria, ya que enpeso a darme estocadas hasta que llegamos los 2 a nuestro punto exacto en que explotamos al amar.

-Nunca pense que el rey se rebajaria a dormir en la cama de una celada.

Esa noche dormi con el rey aunque ,no me gusto que en la madrugada se alla ido ,pero esa es mi culpa por enamorarme del dios del rayo.

fin.


End file.
